


Comfort

by scurvycorn



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, Phase Four (Gorillaz)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvycorn/pseuds/scurvycorn
Summary: 2D has a horrible, horrible migraine and Murdoc takes care of him





	Comfort

2D often had headaches. They weren't bad though, usually, he'd take a few pills and they'd go away. But he also had migraines and those were very hard to get rid of. The singer in question was stuck in bed, unable to get rid of the said migraine. His head was pounding and sweating, the slightest move made would trigger some kind of pain, his whole body hurt and a single sign of light made his head throb. 

"Stu?" Murdoc gently creaked the door open, taking silent steps into the room. In his hand were a cup of water and some painkillers. He knew how much loud noises made 2D's migraines worse so he tried to be as quiet as possible. 2D could not get out of bed or even move to greet the bassist. It was _really_ that bad. "How are you feelin'?"

The singer's back was arched and he faced the wall. He let out a weak groan in response. Murdoc sat at the end of the bed, setting the items on the nightstand. "You holdin' up?"

"W-what does it look like?" 2D hissed. Even though it hurt a lot, he turned over so he was now facing Murdoc. He rubbed his forehead and clenched his teeth tightly.

Murdoc put a hand on 2D's cheek. "Hey...Don't do that. It's just going to hurt, even more, Dents." The singer was boiling hot and sweaty. "You've got a bit of a fever too, maybe--"

"I j-just wanted to see your face, Muds." 2D quickly interrupted, feeling a wave of pain coming. He let out a slow and painful moan and curled his toes to cope with the discomfort. 2D felt as if his head was going to explode like a bomb and leave little bits of his fried up brain all over the place.

The bassist forced himself to watch his boyfriend suffer. He wanted to help but he wasn't sure if 2D would let him. "Wait, Stu relax. Lemme do something," He scooched closer to the younger man and put his calloused fingertips against his forehead and started rubbing the area. The singer calmed down just a bit and let out a sigh of relief. "Feels nice right?" He massaged the nape of 2D's neck; his fingers glided smoothly around the skin and blocked out the pain a little bit.

2D allowed himself to melt and relax into Murdoc's cold but soothing fingers. It was really nice having someone by your side to cope with migraines. For him, that someone was always Murdoc. He was always by his side when he had this sort of problem. Ever since the beginning.

When Murdoc removed his hands from his head, the pain was somewhat better but he still felt pretty horrible now that he wasn't being massaged anymore. Murdoc reached over to the nightstand to get the glass of water and painkillers. 2D gleefully accepted them and swallowed then down in the nick of time. Now he just had to wait and see if the pain would go away. In the meantime, Murdoc continued to massage his head to speed up the process. "Feel better now, love?"

"Yeah...think so. It still hurts but not as much as before. Thanks, Muds," 2D said calmly, huffing out a sigh of relief. 

The bassist hummed and once again pulled away. He figured he'd leave 2D alone to rest and get some sleep. But 2D wanted him to stay; he really didn't want to be alone after all. "No...wait--"

"Hm?" Murdoc turned back to the singer. "No, I can't. You need your rest, Stu. We've got an interview tomorrow first thing in the morning so you could use the sleep, love." He planted a chaste kiss on 2D's slightly chapped lips and ruffled his hair.

"M'kay...I guess it would do me some good," He admitted with a huff and a slight smile. "And uh--thanks again,"

"No problem, Stu. Anything for you."


End file.
